Hold Me And Never Let Me Go
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: A songfic by Nickelback based on Andy's and Rena's complicated love for each other. Andy/Rena.


_Hold Me And Never Let Me Go_

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

Dr. Andy Yablonski looked outside from the window in his office. It was already late, past three o'clock in the morning. A part of him wondered if Rena was awake at this moment, like he was. Another part of him worried about his patient's current condition. The moon was bright, and he saw the stars. _"You're a rockstar." _How could have Rena said those words? He, who had disappointed her so many times? Andy had made many mistakes regarding their marriage. It had been too long since he had seen her. His heart beat quickened at the thought of her. Andy remembered the many times he had gone to work even when he didn't have to. Why had he always made his wife wait for him?

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

Unknown to her and her husband, Detective Rena Yablonski was looking at the same moon and at the same stars. In their early marriage, it had been a habit for both of them to see the stars late at night when the city was asleep. Now those memories were fading from her mind, but Rena thought of them all the same. _"You're even more beautiful than the stars." _Andy, her estranged husband, had told her those very words once. He still loved her, despite the complications that had torn them apart. Rena remembered how she had said that the squadron was her home. That was true, in a sense. However, a part of her still wanted to believe that her home was with Andy. _It's not too late, _ she thought, looking at the moon. _We still love each other._

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Andy was the last member of his team to go home. Or his hotel, as his colleagues liked to remind him. Even Dr. Jordan had retired earlier than usual. Not him. He sometimes wondered if he worked so long hours because he wanted to escape. Rena had suggested than once, and he hadn't spoken to her for three days that time. But what if she was right? _"Are you avoiding me?" _Before they had seperated, that had been one of her last questions she had asked him. Andy had denied, but now he wondered what he _was _avoiding. He loved Rena too much to avoid her. Or did he still love his wife, being gone for so long, and having an affair with Dr. Lisa Reed?

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

A part of Rena had stopped breathing when she saw her husband with Lisa. Andy had mentioned her casually a couple of times during the few times they had talked. But she hadn't thought that Andy would have an affair with her. From afar, Rena had seen their intimacy. Their almost-intertwined hands and the seductive smiles on their faces. She had hardened her heart when she confronted her husband, but that had been a façade. Her heart had been breaking inside, and she thought that she would never breathe again if Andy wasn't in her life. Despite how tough Rena appeared, she couldn't let her husband go. She remembered Andy's tears when she had told him that their marriage could be over. A faint smile on her face remained as she stroked the hand that Andy had touched.

_On my knees, I'll ask for one  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Andy couldn't sleep. His eyes remained open, bloodshot. What had happened to him? He had slept with Dr. Lisa Reed without a second thought, but Rena's scorching words echoed in his mind. _"Your date's waiting, Andy." All I ask is for another chance, Rena. Please. _He still cared for her, still loved her, and still wanted to die for her. He would do anything for Rena. He remembered the early days in their marriage when they had blissfully made love and could read each other's thoughts. Had that disappeared because of their mistakes? They hadn't made time for each other, dedicated to their jobs, and as tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of losing the woman he loved, Andy wondered if it was too late.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know__  
_

Rena was silent as she entered the empty house. A time ago, she had hoped that the house would be full of laughter and tiny children, but since Andy had left, that dream had been a memory. Rain was pelting down the windows, making her thoughts jumbled. She remembered the time when Andy had proposed to her. It was a late night with rain pelting down into the city. They had been younger, more naïve, and full of hope for their future. She had only been a police officer then. Andy hadn't come home. She had waited until early morning the next day, hardly shutting her eyes, still trying to disbelieve the fact that Andy was dead. There had been a major accident on the highway at the exact time when Andy had told her he would be coming home. He came that afternoon, breathless and with his scrubs coated in blood. He hadn't been in the accident, but had to treat those who had. Three people had died. Rena still remembered how his eyes had a hollowed look to them when he said those words, but remembered even more vividly of how she kissed him so tenderly and how he had stroked her hair the same way. Even then, he had been so far away.

_I wanted_  
_I wanted you to stay_  
_'Cause I needed_  
_I need to hear you say_

Andy walked in the rain, heading to a place he knew well. It was dangerous, walking toward his home, but he didn't care. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. A tug on his heart remembered the day when he proposed to her. It had been on a night like this, five years ago now. He had promised Rena that he would never let her go. He had broken that promise, but hoped, that this time, she would understand. Andy walked the familiar pathway and knocked on the door, hoping to see her.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
_

Rena heard someone knocking on the door. Shaking and blurry with fatigue, she opened it, revealing her husband, soaking wet in his scrubs. A gasp escaped from her mouth, but she couldn't give him an answer because his tender and warm lips were on hers, and she felt her hands stroke his damp hair, smelling of sweet rain. He was home. She was home. They were home.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Hold on to me and  
Never let me go_

They broke apart, smiles on their faces. They both realized that both of their hands were around each others' waists, holding on to each other, and as they leaned forward for another kiss, they whispered, "Never let me go."


End file.
